


Checkmate

by artfiction



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artfiction/pseuds/artfiction
Summary: Logan is intrigued by the way Virgil’s mind works. The two sides play a game of chess.





	Checkmate

Virgil, being Anxiety, tended to look at the world through his fingers. He was hesitant. Cautious. But there are flaws in living this way all the time. You don’t get to see and appreciate all of the interesting and beautiful things in the world. 

Logan on the other hand, was obsessed with learning. He wanted to know how every piece of the universe worked. Especially the people he spent everyday with. Logan had managed to figure out precisely what role and on what scale Roman and Patton play into Thomas’s life. But Virgil was a different story. He wasn’t as predictable. Some would say he was unique in that respect. To Logan, it was just a cause of frustration. He didn’t like not understanding things. 

“Virgil, can I discuss something with you?” Logan asked. 

Virgil was sitting on the opposite end of the couch writing in his notebook. He glanced up at Logan. 

“Uh... yeah. What is it?” 

He looked a bit on edge. Logan didn’t usually talk to him if the other sides weren’t around. This was because he didn’t want to upset Virgil or make a mistake. But Logan would never confess to that. 

He knew exactly what he wanted to say to Virgil. ‘I find your mind to work in such a fascinating way. The way you think is so unique and perfect.’ But Logan knew this was an emotionally loaded statement, and was unsure how to proceed. It had taken him enough courage just to strike up a conversation with Virgil in the first place. 

“Would you like to play a game of chess?” Logan questioned. 

Virgil was confused, but nodded anyways. 

-

Thirty minutes later, Logan and Virgil sat on the living room floor focused intently on their match. Usually, Logan’s goal would be to win the game. But at this particular moment, he was more interested in making the game last in order to continue studying Virgil’s strategy. 

Eventually, Virgil caught on.

“Why do you keep doing that?”  
“Doing what?”

“Dragging it out. You could’ve taken my bishop just now, and set up a perfect trap.” 

Logan pretended not to know what Virgil was talking about. The game went on. Eventually, Virgil won.  
“Checkmate.” 

Virgil looked up at Logan and studied him closely. 

“You let me win.”

“Falsehood.” For once, Logan said this in a calm fashion. 

“But... you did. Do you think I’m really that unobservant?” 

“No, of course not, I-“ Logan stuttered. 

“Then why?” 

Virgil was growing impatient with Logan’s stalling. There was an uncomfortable silence as Virgil waited for the other side to answer. Finally, Logan spoke. 

“I wanted to see your beautiful mind at work.” 

“Excuse me?” Virgil didn’t understand. “Wait... beautiful?”

“Yes. You think in the most extraordinary way. Your thought process isn’t predictable, it’s random and creative.” 

Virgil didn’t know what to say. No one had ever complimented him this way. There was a slight blush upon Logan’s cheeks. Suddenly, everything made sense. Virgil pressed his hand to the side of Logan’s face. Virgil’s voice was gentle, and kind even. 

“Thank you, Logan.” 

“You’re welcome.” Logan’s voice was so soft it was almost inaudible. 

Virgil leaned forward and pressed his lips against Logan’s. He felt the logical side tense up. Virgil quickly pulled away.

“I’m so sorry, d-did I misinterpret that?” 

“No.” 

The two sides smiled at each other. 

“I want a rematch.” Logan stated. 

Virgil started laughing.


End file.
